Wanna Play?
by gothgirl97
Summary: Chucky awakes to find himself trapped inside one of Jigsaw's twisted games. Will Chucky be able to face Jigsaw's test for survival? Or will he fail to see the error of his ways? But what will happen if Chucky doesn't wanna play by the rules? Espcially when he finds out what Jigsaw has in store for him...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so as you can probably tell, I've been watching a lot of SAW movies lately. As I watched them, I wondered what it would be like if Chucky suddenly woke up to find himself apart of one of Jigsaw's twisted games. I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this story or not though, because I'm also working on another Chucky fanfic, so right now, this story is just a one-shot idea. I hope you enjoy it! **

**READ OR DIE, MAKE YOUR CHOICE! **

* * *

Chucky's eyes shot wide open as he began to look around the pitch black room. He was completely disoriented. How did he get here? Where was he? All of a sudden, a small TV screen flashed on from across the room.

"What the fuck?" Chucky whispered as he slowly made his way over to the small television set.

Just then, an eerie face of a puppet appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Charles. I wanna play a game!" the puppet spoke in a deep, distorted voice, causing a small shudder to go through Chucky's spine.

"How the fuck do you know my real name?" Chucky asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

The puppet on the screen ignored Chucky's question as it slowly spoke again:

"You don't me, but I know you quit well Charles. Or, as you like to be called, 'Chucky'."

Chucky stared at the TV in confusion. Who was this person? How did he know so much about him? Chucky hesitated, but had no choice but to listen to the puppet's words:

"To the public you were always known as, The Lakeshore Strangler, a notorious serial killer. Many people would've liked to have seen you dead. But you managed to cheat your death, by transferring your soul into the body of a doll, only so you could get your revenge on the people who betrayed you. Well, let me tell you something, Charles. You only get one life; there are no do overs. Yet, your soul continues to be resurrected into that body. So for over twenty years you've been stealing the lives of innocent people. But now, instead of stealing, you're going to be saving. Take a good look around this room, Charles,"

Just then, bright lights instantly filled the room, causing Chucky to squint his eyes to see.

The room had looked like it had once belonged to an abandon warehouse. The walls looked bare and stained with age, as well as the floor. But as Chucky looked closer, he could see that there were old toys scattered all across the room. Jack-In-The-Boxes, toy trucks, some GIJO figures, and other toys that looked like they had once belonged to a small child. But it wasn't just the toys that got Chucky's attention. Placed in the back of the room was a small, childlike bed. Laying on the bed, staring right back at Chucky, was a young man. His brown hair was soaked in cold sweat and his eyes were filled with tears. It took a moment for Chucky to notice that the man was tied down. His arms and legs were bounded to the bedpost with jump ropes, and inside his mouth was an old pair of socks, which was being used as a gag. Towering over the man's body stood a tall piece of machinery, which Chucky soon realized was a giant saw.

"The man you see before you, is none other than Andy Barclay," the puppet from the television spoke, "You remember him, don't you? You spent years tormenting him as a child, and you've made his life a living hell, all because you wanted his body. And now, his very life is in your hands."

Chucky shook his head in confusion.

_What is this guy saying?_ Chucky thought, _I have to save Andy? No fucking way! That little shit caused me enough trouble. He deserves to die! _

"You have thirty minutes," the puppet continued, "Until that saw cuts through Andy's body. Hidden in this room are five keys, all of which will be needed to stop the saw. If you win, both you and Andy will be set free. But, if you fail, you both die. As well as the keys, there is something else hidden in this room. Inside all of these four walls, I've placed high-tech machine guns, which are set to follow your every move. If you do not manage to save Andy in time, these guns will go off, sending bullets that will pierce right through your blackened heart. You do not appreciate the life you were given, Charles, neither do you appreciate the lives of others. If you fail my test, I'll make sure you won't be coming back. So let me ask you this: Are you willing to save the life of your enemy, so that you may continue on living? Or will your hatred for this man end the both of you? Live or die, Charles. Make your choice! "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Andy frantically began struggling on the bed; his arms and legs trying to desperately to escape his bonds as the giant saw began to roar to life. He then managed to spit the sock gag out of his mouth.

"Help! Somebody help me, please!" Andy screamed over and over again, praying that someone would hear him.

"Shut the fuck up and let me think, will ya?" Chucky growled.

Andy then quickly did as he was told as he looked down in horror at the scarred-faced Good Guy doll who was pacing around the room.

Why? Andy wondered, why do these things always happen to me? And why does Chucky always have to be the one involved?

"Alright," Chucky finally spoke, "I got an idea."

Chucky climbed up onto the small bed Andy was lying in. His plastic hands reached up as he began to untie the jump ropes around Andy's wrist. Both of them jumped suddenly as a small electrical current ran throughout their body.

"Ahhh! What the fuck?" Chucky asked, quickly releasing his hands from the rope.

He tried again. _Zap! _Another sharp jolt of electricity ran through them.

"L-looks like whoever trapped us here didn't want us to use the ropes," Andy said after catching his breath, still recovering from the small electrocution.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," Chucky growled, "Now what are we suppose to do?"

"Well, he said he placed five keys in here to stop the saw. Maybe you should start looking for them?"

Chucky hesitated for a moment. He still wasn't sure about this whole saving Andy business, but of course, he didn't want to die either. And something about the puppet's words made Chucky shudder with fear.

_'I'll make sure you won't be coming back!' _

What did he mean by that? Could this mysterious figure really put an end to Chucky . . . . For good? That question, Chucky realized, he did not want the answer to.

Chucky then got off the bed and looked around the room. Five keys. That didn't sound so hard to find. But Chucky knew better; it'd be like finding a needle in haystack in this place. Five keys, Chucky realized, could mean the difference between life and death . . . Eternal death!

* * *

Jennifer Tilly groaned as she slowly began to open her eyes. Her head throbbed with pain as if she was having the worst hangover in her life. As her eyes finally shot wide open, she gasped with fear and confusion at her surroundings. Instead of being in the comfort of her warm bed, she found herself trapped in a large, dark furnace.

"What the fuck?" She whispered to herself.

As she slowly sat herself up, she noticed something dangling on a string in front of her. Jennifer soon realized it was an old tape recorder. There was note stuck to the side of it that read, _"Play Me". _ Jennifer hesitated, but then slowly pulled the tape recorder down and pressed "play".

"Hello, Jennifer. I wanna play a game," a deep, distorted voice spoke through the tape, "You don't know me, but I know you well enough to know that you are not Jennifer Tilly, are you, Tiffany Ray?"

Tiffany's heart almost skipped a beat at the sound of her real name. Who was this person? How did they know so much about her?

"For years now you've been trying to fool people into believing you are the famous actress, Jennifer Tilly, but you and I both know that's not true," the voice continued, "You've been running away from your past for too long Tiffany. You even went as far as changing your identity just to cover up your dirty little secrets. You've been lying to yourself and to the public for years, and now it's time for you to confess and face your past. Take a good look around, Tiffany. In front of you, you should see passage way that will lead you to your freedom. Although, the space is way too small for any human to go through . . . Turn around, Tiffany."

Tiffany then slowly turned around and almost screamed at what she saw. There, looking right at her was her old doll body. Its lifeless green eyes stared straight into hers, as if they were looking deep into her soul. Tiffany shook her head as the realization struck her.

"N-no, this can't be happening," Tiffany cried out, "I'm done with that life. Do you hear me? I'm done! I'm not Tiffany anymore!"

But the voice on tape recorder just ignored her as it continued, "You have thirty minutes to transfer your soul into your old body before the passage way seals up tight, blocking your only escape. If you fail to escape in time, this whole furnace will light on fire, leaving you here to slowly burn to a crisp. Now before you begin, let me ask you this: Are you willing to face your dark past once and for all in order to survive? Or will your denial burn up in you, inside and out? Live or die, Tiffany. Make your choice!"


End file.
